Awakening
by kitkatpack5683
Summary: after being abused then kidnapped, Harry finds his self in the most unlikely situation. Written for Arashiwolfprincess on request of vampygurl402.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

[This has been written on request. Was meant to be a one-shot but, things happened and feels so you know stuff…. Contains smut, mentions or rape and abuse, bdsm, m-preg. It also contains light/Weasley bashing. I do not own harry potter. WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BE TRIGGERING]

The stairs creaked as Vernon made his way up to his nephew's bedroom. Opening the door, any rational human being would have cringed at the site before them, however Vernon only laughed. Lying on a pile of thread bare sheets was a dark haired figure, barely recognisable, barely human. Its body was littered with scars, bruises and open, infected wounds; soaked in blood, dirt and other bodily fluids, you would be forgiven for thinking it was a rotting corpse. Few knew what this thing was. The woman and the boy downstairs knew, however did not care for it or its freakish behaviour, the people who sent it too that place year after year just wanted an easily manipulated hero to fight a war they were too afraid to fight themselves. This creature had but one friend, the darkness that lived within him, a foreign entity that kept him company and kept what little of his sanity he had left safe. This creature was none other than Harry potter, saviour of the magical world, poster boy for the light and Albus Dumbledore's favourite play thing.

Making his way over to the boy, Vernon continued to laughed, kicking the boy in the side, not wanting to touch the dirty whore. " Is that any way to treat your master, boy!" Vernon boomed. Slowly on shaky legs, Harry rose to kneeling position, his glazed eyes down cast as to not offend his master (uncle) any more than he already had. "Apologies master, I did not hear you enter" was the only reply given from the shaky form beneath him. Vernon smirked at the site before him, glad he had tortured the boy into submission. He would never be the same, all that was left off the boy was the subservient form in front of him. "Don't just kneel there boy. You know what apology I want" and with that, Harry slowly undid his masters belt, pulling down his trousers and boxers, taking his master length into his mouth. Kissing the tip, he swallowed it whole; feeling it go down his oesophagus, humming around it, knowing how much his master enjoyed it when he did. Watching the boy bob up and down his cock, Vernon moaned, thrusting into the boy's mouth faster and faster, the hot mouth around him filling his body with ecstasy. Not wanting to finish so quickly he slapped the boys cheek barking at him to get on his hands and knees and stick his arse in the air like a good little bitch. Doing as he was told and hoping not to get a beating, harry complied, turning onto all fours with his arse presented to his master, however as he did so, he felt an unsuspected sharp pain across his rear. "You didn't think I wasn't going to make you pay for your disobedience, did you boy?" Shaking his head, Harry remained still as his master delivered blow after blow to his already shredded back and arse. Fifteen blows later, Harry lay there bleeding, gasping for air and withering in pain, suddenly strong hands grasped his waste, feeling his masters cock press against his hole, Harry couldn't help but wince as his master mercilessly thrust in and out of him. Minutes faded into hours and Harry prayed his master would be done soon and he could be with the darkness once more, feeling his masters pace increase, Harry felt his masters seed spill inside and sighed with relief, knowing it wouldn't be long before he could rest.

Finishing with his nephew, Vernon stood and collected his clothes and turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, it was blown off its hinges by hooded figure dressed in black entered, wands drawn. "I demand that you leave at once. You have no business being here" Vernon screamed. Harry turned just in time to see a green light hit his master's chest and to see him crashing to the ground, dead. As Vernon fell, one of the hooded figures approached him "sleep now little one, no one will hurt you" and as those words were spoken, harry drifted into darkness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tom looked up as Lucius entered without knocking of course with, too Tom's surprise, a bundle in his arms, wrapped in one of his lesser followers cloaks. Lucius was the only one who would dare enter Tom's private chambers without his consent. "What happened Lucius? You were meant to kill everyone there!" Tom questioned as Lucius motioned for Fenrir to take the bundle to the room across the hall. "We had to make an exception Tom. Please sit down and let me explain, before you try to kill me" sitting down in his chair with Lucius sitting across from him, crossing his legs, looking relieved to be off his feet. "We went to Potters house as you commanded. We got there and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. There weren't any pictures of him or any sign that he lived there. We found his horse faced aunt and whale of a cousin stuffing their faces in the kitchen. We asked where the boy was and they didn't answer so Fen tore the whale boy a new one and she screamed that he was upstairs so the Lestrange boys and I went up too find him while Fen took care of the woman and her bastered. He wasn't in any of the rooms" luscious said, his face beginning to contort in a mixture of anger and confusion. "I was heading down when I noticed a door covered in locks. The strange thing was they all locked from the outside, like they were trying to keep something in." he paused again, the anger evident in his eyes. "We blew the door off its hinges and that's when we saw it, his whale of an uncle, standing over him, naked and smirking. The room smelt of blood, mould and sex." He shivered. "We killed him. The boy was covered in blood, scars and infected wounds, he had obviously been raped. We couldn't leave him, so I brought him here." Tom was horrified to say the least_. 'How could someone do this?'_ "There's something else" Lucius said interrupting Tom's thoughts. "We found this on the eldest whale." Lucius said, handing Tom a book. "He's been training the boy to bee his slave. You have yourself the perfect pet. He's already been broken in for you." Tom smiled at him. '_The light would be having a melt down over this, their golden boy becoming my_ _pet, and my kitten'_. Although Tom was pleased, he knew the boy would need to be partially retrained.


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming

It was now close to a week since his arrival and sitting by Harry's side, as he did most days, Tom couldn't help but be mesmerised and outraged by his kittens form. Harry's beautiful face was, to Tom's relief, unmarked and he had his best healers working on potions to remove the scars that littered his body, although he did not tell them who the potions were for. When Harry had first arrived he was nothing but torn skin and bones but after gaining about eight kilos since his treatment started and was starting to look more human. Harry's hand moved towards the I.V. tube in his leg, which was pumping his body with what looked like baby food, to fill his body with nutrients. Tom knew it was causing some irritation to Harry's skin but it was meant to come out later that day anyway. "It's okay Kitten. Leave it alone, it will come out soon. Just rest little one, master is here." Tom whispered into his ear as he moved Harry's hand back to his side and Harry went back to his peaceful slumber. It still amazed Tom that even though Harry was comatose, he was still able to hear everything to said to him. He smiled down at Harry knowing that the dreamless sleep potion harry was on would ware off by tomorrow morning.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry woke with his head pounding, the sun blinding him. Groaning, not wanting to move, Harry realised he was in a bed that was not his own. It was soft and warm, with sheets made from the finest silk and as he moved, the bed seemed to stretch on for ever. If this was what heaven felt like, then he was not moving. Hear a door creak, Harry quickly realised he was not in heaven.

Walking through the bedroom doors, Tom noticed the bed sheets move slightly. His little one was awake. Moving closer to the bed he couldn't help but notice the little one move away from him or that his kitten was shaking. Gently, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, only for him to violently flinch and move away from him, as if he had burnt him. "It's okay little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Hush now. It's okay. You're safe" he soothed, moving closer to the boy. Harry didn't respond, his eyes just darted from place to place, taking everything in. finally, his eyes locked with tom's, realising who the owner of those very distinctive eyes was, he scurried back even further, falling off the bed and hiding in a small gap that separated the bed from the bedside table, tucking his knees up too his chest, burying his face in them, shaking, waiting for the dark lord to strike.

Tom looked at his kitten, terrified by his violent reaction. Although, if he was being honest with himself, the poor boy had every right to be afraid of him, he had only tried to torture and kill not only him but the people he loved on multiple occasions. Putting down the tray of food he had just had brought up from the kitchen, he moved over to where Harry was hiding, sitting down cross legged, placing his hands on his knees, knowing the boy would be more comfortable with them in his line of sight. "You're okay Harry. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. I won't hurt you. It's okay." Tom said, trying to relax him. "Would like something to eat or drink?" he asked when he didn't get a reaction out of the boy. Still not gaining a response, Tom summoned a bottle of water, passing it to Harry only for him to swat it away as if he were handing him poison. Tom knew it was going to be a long day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been three days since harry woke up. Tom had lost his patients by the second day, unable to think of any new way to coax him out of his hiding place. Unable to think of any kind way to get him out, Tom grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him out kicking and screaming like a new born child. Once he had the boy out of his corner, Tom had no idea what to do with the terrified boy, thinking he should have thought ahead, he sat down; placing the boy on his lap, rocking him and rubbing his back whilst Harry fought to escape his embrace. It didn't take long for Harry to wear himself out having not had anything of nutritious value placed in his body since the I.V. tube was taken out. To Tom's surprise, Harry just sat there, on his lap, panting and making a slight whimpering noise every time he exhaled. "You see kitten, that's better isn't it" Tom said as he continued to rub Harry's back. "I won't hurt you. I know you're scared but no one here will hurt you little one." Harry still felt tense in Tom's arms. He knew the boy was still scared so, deciding they both needed to rest, he laid the boy down to sleep, smiling as harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tom stood there, staring, wondering how he was going to help this boy.

Hours past as Tom waited for harry to wake up. Having earlier decided that a demonstration was in order, his pet would soon learn to obey. Tom noticed harry moving, slowly waking from his slumber. Tom moved to sit next to him, pulling a sleepy Harry into his embrace. Harry woke and again started to scream and struggle. "STOP FIGHTING" Tom commanded. Hearing Tom barking his order, Harry stilled. Again Tom began to sooth Harry as best he could, feeling the boy stiffly shake like a small lap dog but, Harry wasn't Tom's lap dog, he was Tom's kitten. Slowly, Harry went rigid, not moving, Tom took that as a good sign. With one hand securely around Harry's waist, Tom grabbed the leather collar next to him, he had it lined with velvet so it would not rub against his pets neck. He moved his hand gripping the collar up Harry's back, up to his neck, feeling harry beginning to shake again, he quickly placed the diamond incrusted collar around his neck, letting him go, knowing that harry need some space to move around and let his emotions flow.

Feeling Tom letting go of him, Harry jumped up and ran for the main door only to find that they were locked. He ran around the room, twice, trying to find an open door, conceding to the fact that they were all locked, he tried to find some place to hide. He tried to get under any piece of furniture he could see, he quickly realised that they all had sealing spells on them. There was no place to hide. Standing in the middle of the room, Harry pulled at his hair, panting, looking very much like a distressed, caged animal, Harry tried the main doors for a third time. They were still locked. Sinking to the floor, Harry pulled his legs to his chest, covered his head with his arms, panting, rocking backwards and forwards, shaking, whimpering with every second breath, the smell of fear evident in the room.

Tom watched Harry's antics and found it marginally funny until Harry sank to the floor in a fit of despair. Slowly Tom moved towards him, he gently touched Harry's shoulder, causing him to violently flinch. Tom pulled back just long enough for harry to start hitting himself and pulling at his hair. Tom moved behind Harry, pulling him onto his lap, pinning his arms to his side. "Stop" Tom whispered, Harry again went rigid, not knowing why he had stopped or what he had done in the first place. "I know you're scared. I know you don't want to be here. I know you don't trust me but just listen. I don't care what you do but I will not let you leave this manor unless I tell you, you can. This collar around your neck has been spelled. You will do what I tell you to do, even if you don't like it. I am trying to do what's best for you here. You are my pet now. You are my kitten and right now I am telling you to relax and not hurt yourself." With that, Harry relaxed in Tom's arms despite the fact that his mind was still racing. Harry was terrified to be at the will of this man but needless to say, they were both confued as to what to do next.


End file.
